mlpfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Magi
My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk har många element av fantasi, ett framstående exempel är användningen av magi av ponnyer och andra varelser. Jordponnyer Under hela serien, kan jordponnyer ses odla grödor och har omsorg för växter och djur, särskilt i Vädra ut vintern och Höstvädersvänner . Seriens skapare förklarade på nätet att jordponnyer har en särskild anknytning till jorden och dess växter och djur. Fluttershy, en pegasusponny vars speciella talang är omsorg för djur, är något av ett undantag från regeln i detta avseende. Pegasusponnyer Pegasusponnyer förändrar ofta väder, särskilt i första avsnittet och Vädra ut vintern där pegasusponnyer rensar himlen från moln, och i Titta innan du sover där de bygger upp moln för att ordna en storm. Snöflingor och regnbågar tillverkas i en pegasusponnydriven väder fabrik i Cloudsdale som huvudkaraktärerna besöker i avsnittet Rainbows ljudbang. Relaterade till deras väder-manipuleringsförmågor har de även möjlighet att gå på moln. Övriga ponnyer kräver en trollformel för att kunna gå på moln, som Twilight förklarar i avsnittet Rainbows ljudbang, medan pegasusponnyer besitter denna förmåga naturligt. Gilda, en grip, har också möjligheten att gå på moln i Den avspisade gripen. Det finns några förekomster då icke-pegasusponnyer i bakgrunden går på moln under Cutie Mark krönikorna och Rainbows ljudbang. Vissa pegasusponnyer skapa väderrelaterade effekter när de utför luftakrobatik. Rainbow Dash skapar regnbågar flera gånger under hennes akrobatiska flygningar och skapar en speciell smäll som kallas Rainbows ljudbang vid två tillfällen i avsnitten Rainbows ljudbang och Cutie Mark krönikorna . Hon framställde en explosion i Lesson Zero så kraftfullt att det lämnade en regnbågsfärgad svampformat moln. Andra pegasusponnyer, som The Wonderbolts, lämnar efter sig linjer av moln eller rök. Enhörningsponnyer thumb|[[Twilight Sparkle utövar själv manipulation av stora objekt med telekinesi.]] Lauren Faust har förklarat att jord- och pegasusponny raser har subtilare former av magi, vilket gör att pegasusponnyer kan gå på moln till exempel, men enhörningar är unika i sin förmåga att aktivt utföra magi. Throughout the show, unicorn ponies use their horns to perform various magical acts. Most commonly, they are shown levitating and moving objects through telekinesis. When Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Trixie use their magic, their horns usually glow the same color as their eyes, with the exception of Lesson Zero, where Twilight's horn glows the same color as her cutie mark. Other unicorns' horns glow a different color from their eye color, for example the exam supervisors and the waiters in Cutie Mark krönikorna. Rarity Rarity possesses a gem-finding spell in addition to the standard telekinesis, which occurs for the first time out of her control in a flashback in Cutie Mark krönikorna. She's adept enough with telekinesis to manipulate many objects at once when making dresses, and uses a spell to turn regular canopy into topiary in Titta innan du sover. She creates a colorful light show and intricate backdrops for her second fashion show in Lämpad för framgång. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. Spike mentions in Skrytjägare that Twilight's magical ability is exemplary, and Princess Celestia comments about Twilight's enormous raw magical power in Cutie Mark krönikorna. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort, as Twilight explains to Spike at the beginning of Känna Pinkie-skarpt and to the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Cutie kallar, and her lines in Lesson Zero suggest for at least some spells a direct line of sight to the magic target is required. When Twilight levitates the Ursa Minor in Skrytjägare, she is visibly exerting herself, gritting her teeth and tensing her muscles, however she effortlessly harvests an entire apple orchard at once in Äppelpengssäsong. Twilight is shown developing her skills in a flashback in Cutie Mark krönikorna, where she has some difficulty using magic to turn a page in her book; the scene shows her progressing in her studies, a theme which continues throughout the series. Snails, similarly, shows some difficulty performing a horn-light magic in Skrytjägare, and doesn't demonstrate Twilight's developed magic ability. thumb|right|200px|The failing fail-safe spellAs talented as she is, her spells occasionally misfire or fail. When she casts a spell on the parasprites in Århundradets svärm so they won't eat food, they begin to consume items which aren't food, and subsequently destroy Ponyville. When she tries to assist with Vädra ut vintern by making a plow run itself with a "come-to-life" spell, she ends up losing control of the plow and sending Applejack hurtling in a ball of snow into the side of a hill, and the impact covers the recently-plowed field with snow once again. She tries to reverse Discord's strange effects with a "failsafe spell" which Twilight says will "fix everything"... but it fails. A "want it, need it" spell on the doll Smarty Pants in Lesson Zero works a little too well, as it affects more than her intended targets and she's unable to undo her mistake. Twilight possesses the ability to teleport, which was also common among previous-generation My Little Pony unicorn characters. The ability is first shown in Vänskap är magisk, del 2 when she charges Night Mare Moon, and disappears only to reappear behind Night Mare and next to the Elements of Harmony. She teleports short distances in Äppelpengssäsong to get ahead of Applejack trying to confront her about her over-exertion, and she unintentionally teleports with Spike from the thoroughfare into her library in Biljettballaden, which leaves Spike slightly singed. She teleports multiple times in Lesson Zero, and the visual effect is slightly different from previous episodes, having a red glow instead of purple. Twilight uses various other spells, among them: *Turning rocks into formal attire in Känna Pinkie-skarpt. *Sensing gems in En hund och ponny cirkus by "copying" Rarity's spell. *Allowing non-pegasus ponies to walk on clouds and possess temporary wings in Rainbows ljudbang. *Hatch a dragon from its egg in Cutie Mark krönikorna. *Fleetingly making cutie marks appear on Apple Bloom's flank in Cutie kallar. *"Number 16", which Twilight uses in Skrytjägare to make the wind blow through river reeds. *Growing facial hair on Spike, Snips, and Snails in Skrytjägare. *Making ponies desire her doll Smarty Pants with a "want it, need it" spell in Lesson Zero. Trixie Trixie performs various parlor tricks in Skrytjägare: manipulating rope, creating fireworks and light displays, turning Rarity's hair green, and making a cloud strike Rainbow Dash with lightning. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna The princesses are called "unicorns" in the show's first episode's prologue. Unlike regular unicorns, they possess wings and the ability to raise the sun and the moon; in Cutie Mark krönikorna, Twilight witnesses Sommarsolsfirandet with Princess Celestia raising the sun. When the ponies are summoned by Princess Celestia in The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tells them that she and her sister once used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone, and since the princesses are "no longer connected to the Elements", Discord has managed to escape. She continues, saying the Elements of Harmony are stored in a magically sealed room that only she can open–however, they turn up missing, and Discord appears, telling the ponies a riddle which discloses the Elements' location Discord Celestia tells the ponies that before she and her sister usurped Discord, he made ponies miserable by causing chaos everywhere. Once he is freed, strange things happen, such as cotton-candy clouds raining chocolate milk, roads turning into soapy water, giant pepper shakers float in the air, bunnies grow long, lanky limbs, and more. Discord apparently steals the Elements of Harmony from Celestia's magical safe, which she believes only she can open. He makes the ponies behave the opposite of how they normally would, a spell which Twilight breaks by using a "memory" spell to restore the ponies' friendship. Eventually he is encased in stone again through the power of the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are introduced in the first episode when Twilight reads about them in her book. It's told that they were used by Princess Celestia to banish her sister to the moon to prevent her from plunging Equestria into eternal night. They are later used by Twilight and her friends to turn Night Mare Moon back into Princess Luna, and again to encase Discord in stone. The elements themselves are pieces of jewelery that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks. Other creatures *A cockatrice can turn living creatures into stone by staring at it. *Princess Celestia's pet Philomena, as a phoenix, can rise from its dead ashes, which it promptly does during A Bird in the Hoof. *It is observed that Spike is able to teleport scrolls, letters, and other certain things with his fire to Princess Celestia. It is not known if he is able to control where to displace such scrolls or if it is intended by Princess Celestia that anything that he burns will go to her directly. Currently, it is unknown if he can be capable to do more or is forever limited to teleporting only scrolls. *Griffons, like pegasus ponies, can also walk on clouds as well as fly, as observed in Den avspisade gripen. *The poison joke plant can play little "pranks" on whoever moves around in it, as Zecora explains during Tygla skvallret. : References